


Snowfall

by RaernS



Series: Not all Treasure is Silver and Gold [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, F/F, Romantic Fluff, but can be read as a one-shot, living Sylvanas, the fluffiest of fluff, this fits into the Changing of the Tides verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaernS/pseuds/RaernS
Summary: I... saw a pseudo-prompt on Tumblr... so I had to spit this piece of fluff out for the world.Jaina and Sylvanas enjoy the snow.This roughly takes place a year or so after the events of Changing of the Tides, but there's nothing really connected.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Series: Not all Treasure is Silver and Gold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696855
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Snowfall

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at the white snow blanketing the ground around them. Her right ear flicked as a stray snowflake landed on its tip, causing the elf to burrow deeper into her thick, wool lined cloak. She was beginning to regret cutting slits in her hood.

Bright, bubbling laughter rose from her right. Sylvanas cut her gaze in the direction, frowning toward the source of the sound. Jaina grinned, her own hood left down to leave her radiant features fully visible. Her skin kept its warm color, even in what Sylvanas would describe as biting cold. The weak rays of sun glinted off of Jaina’s brilliant eyes. Sylvanas pulled her gaze away, lest she lose even the illusion of irritation. “Don’t mock me.”

“I said nothing,” Jaina chuckled, shifting in her saddle.

“You don’t have to,” Sylvanas replied, glancing sidelong at her troublesome lover. “I can just  _ tell.” _

Jaina laughed again, and the corner of Sylvanas’s lips tugged upward. “Right… I was just thinking if you curl up anymore, you’ll fall off your horse again.”

Sylvanas groaned. Horses were a new beast to her. Quel’thalas never bred them and she could have hardly afforded such a mode of transportation before her life led her to the sea. Her first attempt at riding led to her sliding out of the saddle onto hard earth. “You’ll never let me forget that, will you?”

“Never,” Jaina confirmed.

“If only I could get you on a hawkstrider,” Sylvanas lamented.

Jaina shook her head with a snort, guiding her mount off the main road toward their scouted camp. Sylvanas was grateful to note that Jaina enjoyed hunting trips, at least within Kul Tiras. Despite her duties as Grand Admiral, she made the time every so often for the two of them to venture into the woods together. It was rare they returned with anything to show for it. Sylvanas did not mind.

As they approached the mouth of the cave, Jaina swung her leg up and over her horse, landing gracefully in the snow. Sylvanas smiled, letting out a soft sigh before following suit. “I suppose we should get a fire started,” Sylvanas said as she took Jaina’s reins and led the two horses toward the cave.

“Mmm, and by  _ we _ , you mean me, right?”

“Naturally.” Sylvanas busied herself with settling the horses before she noted the lack of footsteps trailing behind her. With a frown, she emerged from the cave. Only to be struck in the chest with a puff of white.

Jaina laughed heartily from a few yards away, a second snowball hoisted in one hand. “Got you!”

Sylvanas blinked, brushing off the remains of her lover’s projectile with slow care. She locked eyes with Jaina.

Jaina’s expression faltered briefly. “Now, wait-”

“Too late!” Sylvanas pounced forward, sprinting after Jaina as the human let out a gleeful yelp. Dodging Jaina’s second snowball, Sylvanas caught up to the human in a few bounds. She tackled Jaina, leading both of them to fall into a snowdrift. Sylvanas overcalculated her momentum as she wrapped her arms around Jaina, the two women tumbling down a short slope before coming to a stop, Jaina on top.

Jaina let out a huff, sending a few strands of untamed hair fluttering. “That was rude,” she scolded, but the glint in her eyes told Sylvanas she was not troubled.

“Starting a snowball fight without discussing terms is rude,” the elf countered. Her cloak did little to stop the cold from the ground from seeping into her back, but with Jaina’s warm body pressing over top of her, she found she wasn’t bothered. Her hands slid along Jaina’s sides, coming to rest at the woman’s hips.

Jaina raised a brow with a smirk. And then she leaned forward, her lips enveloping Sylvanas’s. 

No, the cold didn’t bother Sylvanas at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I need a good name for my Sylvaina AU.... drop your suggestions in the comments?


End file.
